


Therapeutic Dislodging

by everlastingspaghetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Captivity, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I have too much time on my hands, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Being an Asshole, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Major - Freeform, Necrophilia, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Obsession, POV Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kageyama Tobio, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama Tobio, Yaoi, hope y’all like, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingspaghetti/pseuds/everlastingspaghetti
Summary: Stop it, stop it, stop it! Kageyama knew he couldn’t act like this, he knew this wasn’t him; he was passive and reliable and trsutworthy and hardworking and most importantly, a good boyfriend.He was all of these and more, so why did Hinata have to treat him like that? Why, when all Kageyama did was give him everything?Why did he have to be so selfish and ruin Kageyama’s happiness?Kageyama didn’t care anymore: he didn’t care what people thought, he didn’t care what people did.He didn’t care what Hinata wanted.





	Therapeutic Dislodging

**Author's Note:**

> omg sO LIKE i’m super duper new and stuff and like, i’ve always read rEALLY amazing fics and i wanted to emulate that!!! i also never really see yan kags enough (like it’s always hina and i get that, i really do, but kags is a perfect cocktail for yandere) and i LOVE exploring his complexity!!!! he’s just so interesting!!!!!! but yes, anyway please do read ahead, i’ll be really surprised if this does get ANY likes at all but i just wanted to add to the minority of yan kags

_Smack_. 

 _Thud_.

 _Crunch_.

***

Kageyama Tobio’s life was one that was relatively even; he had a routine for everything he did and he stuck ardently to it that it became something of a natural process to him. Just the thought of calamity ambushing his peaceful schedule made him shudder with thinly-veiled disgust.

Kageyama Tobio preferred practicality over emotions and he always stuck to logic; killing your feelings off was something he found more enticing than becoming empathetic with the enemy— not all the people that surrounded him were enemies, however, some had gained their trust to him by proving how useful they were in the battle called volleyball.

Kageyama Tobio had no trouble ceasing kindness for others, or more so his _morale_ , and he didn’t mind what others would say because they were simply wrong. They could argue as much as they want about how merciless he is, but they can’t refute the fact that he’s a sociopathic genius.

Kageyama Tobio had control over his life before it got washed away like a flailing ship in a tumultuous current, leaving him with nothing but the bitter taste of raw emotion and the vulnerability of a mouse surrounded by a murder of crows. . .

***

It was getting late now; the crescent-shaped moon was rightfully taking its place from the sun who only gleamed dimly in annoyance, and the stars danced joyously when they saw that they were free from the captivity that is called daytime.

Kageyama mumbled under his breath, and he shook his head— dark, obsidian locks cropped short and sleek swayed from side to side as he grazed his azure orbs over the tiny ginger in front of him, the crystals of vision becoming narrow and calculating as if analysing his prey.

The petite ginger was climbing up an oak tree now, his legs wrapped tightly around the tree as he lunged a stick at the ball that was currently encased in the tree’s leaves. Kageyama would have gone to help, but he was wondering what the small boy would do when he realised he couldn’t reach that far. Seeing the older boy struggle haphazardly— for he was only _just_ brushing the volleyball, and even _that_ wasn’t good enough— Kageyama relented and he strolled over to the male that was obviously in need of help.

Swiping the ball, it flew upwards and Kageyama _just_ _knew_ that Hinata would jump up and grab the ball because Hinata’s mind was as simplistic as Kageyama’s. However, Hinata’s descent into the clouds had to be stopped as the ball was already clutched in the hands of a blond who looked _way_ _too_ _cocky_  at the prospect of capturing an item from someone hideously smaller than him.

Kageyama knew this guy was trouble for him, and it was only proven when the sarcastic Megane made a flippant remark about the _King_ _of_ _the_ _Court_ that Kageyama only really spurred into action; later on he could chalk it up to loss of focus on not being able to practise properly and he could belittle Hinata to make himself feel better— but for now he was holding the blond’s collar in a tight grip, his knuckles going white as he directed a displeased glare at the blond.

Kageyama knew he should stay in focus but all he wanted to do was punch this guy’s head in. _Focus_ , _you’re_ _different_. He repeated this over and over again in his head, but the expression on his face never faltered, staring coldly at the tall male enough to impale him with icicles that would puncture his arteries and have him bl—

The sound of rushing air and a gust of something sun-flowery and warm slipped past him before he recognised it as Hinata’s scent. The boy had told the blond, Tsukishima, that he was there, too, and that he and Kageyama were going to win against them.

Kageyama really couldn’t complain when the short boy was doing a favour for him, and he only expressed that in the way he knew. “Oi, dumbass, let’s go,” lugging his bag along with him, he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata following obediently, his small mouth opening and closing as if he was about to say something but he didn’t know how to.

Kageyama knew that Hinata was eager to talk; the boy was bound to talk whenever he could seeing as he could never shut up and Kageyama was glad for this.

He was glad that he could let his worries dissolve into a meaningless mess of uncertainties when faced with the excitable chatter emanating from a childlike-voice from behind him.

He was glad Hinata could take it all away.

***

“With me, _you’re_ _invincible_!”

Those four words echoed throughout his head.

He was, _invincible_?

And with him, no less.

Kageyama wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and heaved a sigh. He didn’t know how long he spent in the toilets’, but he was sure he needed to hurry up— Hinata was still waiting for him and he didn’t want the boy to get angry at him, although Kageyama reasoned that Hinata probably _didn’t_ _know_  how to get angry in the first place.

Opening the door to exit the toilets’, he saw Hinata scuffing around near the vending machine that was conveniently placed near the male restroom; whether it was a blessing for cheap, accessible food or a curse that food items were in close vicinity to the toilets to the point the residual smell of sterilised urine wafted nearby the vending machine, Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure.

“Oi,” Kageyama stated, a frown appearing on his forehead as he took in the visualisation of Hinata and a tall male— dark hair and dark eyes, he wasn’t anybody Kageyama could say he really knew; just another extra on the movie set, where he was the deuteragonist and Hinata was the protagonist who made him fall in love with each syllable he uttered and each hand gesture he created.

“Uwah!” Resounded from the small boy, who turned around wildly, amber eyes the size of volleyballs, his shoulders quaking as he looked up at Kageyama uncertainly. “U - uh, I’m sorry, I was just talking to my friend! I was still waiting for you! Don’t hit me!” As he said this, he lifted his arms up to shield his face from Kageyama’s, seemingly, scary aura he was emitting. He wasn’t mad at Hinata — that was an obvious lie, the small spiker was friendly and approachable and sweet and Kageyama was all the opposite things; of course he was bound to attract people but sometimes Kageyama wished he could kidnap the older boy and keep him encased in a small cage in his room where nobody could enter. He was mad at Hinata’s ability to charm anybody he comes into contact with, but he was even angrier when he saw the unfamiliar male gently rub Hinata’s messy mop of soft hair.

“I’m not gonna hit you, dumbass.” He stalked towards the small boy and grasped him gently by the upper arm. He tugged him close to his body, effectively slicing the contact between the criminal and the victim. Hinata landed with an ‘ _oomph_!’ against him and Kageyama couldn’t help himself from squeezing the petite male even tighter. Hinata squeaked and Kageyama relished in that sound; it was cute and delicate and small and adorable and Kageyama felt himself falling for the personification of the sun even more.

“E — eh, Kageyama? What’re you, what are you doing!?” Hinata pushed against Kageyama’s broad chest but it proved fruitless when the male in question didn’t relinquish his hold. Kageyama adverted his attention from the squealing ginger towards the foreign male. He was stunned and Kageyama was sure he was trying to figure out their relationship. “Get lost.” It was a simple declarative statement. Kageyama didn’t want to waste any more time and sugarcoating was not his forte.

The backstage character yelped in surprise at being questioned by Kageyama. He apologised fearfully, spews of pleasantries and pleads to spill from his lips. Kageyama didn't necessarily care what he was yelling about, and instead focused his attention downwards to the squirming boy in his arms.

“We should head back to practice.” He stated when Hinata only glanced up at him with doe eyes, too big and wide and innocent that it made Kageyama want to poke the hazel orbs out and put them on an altar to worship. He wouldn’t, though, since Hinata would get scared and would run away from him. He didn’t want that happening; not when the smaller male was soft and frail in his arms, reminding him of the need to protect him.

“Y— yeah,” the redhead stuttered, an uneasy— almost uncomfortable smile on his face, as he tugged limply at the unwavering grip Kageyama had on him. It proved pointless and only served to show Kageyama just how much power he had over the small boy. It was enough to intoxicate him: what with the thought of picking Hinata up and carrying him to a dark room becoming almost borderline seductive. Again, he willed himself not to give in to temptation. He should wait, wait when Hinata’s more comfortable with him. Hinata would want that.

He should respect Hinata’s decisions, after all.

***

So when Hinata demanded him, in a noisy and robust tone, that he wanted to spike with his eyes open, Kageyama broke his promise.

He told Hinata, despite his inner turmoil at shooting down the smaller’s ambitions, that it wouldn’t work and would only hinder their progress. Hinata was not having any of that and he only grew agitated.

It wasn’t long until their first fight occurred. It was horrible,  _excruciating_ — and Kageyama couldn’t stop replaying the events that evening. He could still feel the warmth of the older boy on his fingertips, the smell of sunshine and sweetness rolling off his nostrils as he gripped the thin top of the smaller male. The hastened breathing of the ginger as Kageyama slammed him against the polished floor of the gym. The delirious, irritated look Hinata sent his way, the way his entire face was flushed a sinfully crimson blemish and Kageyama could only hold on for so long.

It wasn’t his fault, then, when he placed his lips atop of Hinata’s plush ones. The boy had tempted him, after all: gazing at him with such a needy expression— it was bound to incite something within Kageyama. Hinata had recoiled, disturbed and scared yet ultimately subdued. He held a hand against his pink mouth as the flush on his cheeks crept down his neck into his top. Kageyama would’ve liked to follow that path, but Hinata would end up having a cardiac arrest and Kageyama wanted the other very much alive. It wasn’t right, he knew, to make the other quiet by kissing him - it wasn’t even really a kiss, for all of Kageyama’s confidence wilted away as soon as he delicately smacked his mouth against the other’s — to make him _submit_  to him. It wasn’t right, and the shrieks of Yachi and the grumbles of Tanaka only served to remind him further.

***

“Um, Kageyama?”

Meek and timid, the soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he glanced sideways to Hinata’s slim figure. They were sitting behind the gym, eating their lunches as quickly as they could to enable their time slot of volleyball practice to commence. With the fight long forgotten, and the kiss as an additional thought, they made up and continued to stay as the Quick Duo. Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure what would happen if Hinata was to find another partner, but he was sure it would end up in a bloodbath.

“What?”

“I just—“ the small male fiddled with his bento as he squirmed in his spot, his cheeks tainting a pale pink. His mother always prepared delectable bento boxes, with the right amount of nutrients and calories for Hinata to harvest on. She always added in edamame and copious amounts of pickled vegetables, which always resulted in Hinata scrunching up his button nose and sticking his tongue out childishly. Kageyama always ate them for him, since he didn’t particularly mind as long as he got some of Hinata’s tamagoyaki. It was a devious way to share saliva but Kageyama intended to continue until the smaller caught on, which didn’t seem likely as Hinata was comfortable being affectionate with Kageyama and only viewed their spit-sharing as a friendly matter.

“I— uh, I’ve been thinking about that kiss...”

Kageyama stayed silent and focused his attention on him.

“Do you, er, do you like me?”

The age-old question; ‘do you _like_  like me?’ A question that Kageyama could readily answer, but not now. Not when he doesn’t know Hinata’s feelings. He has to ensure his feelings are reciprocated.

“Do you?”

It was simple and evasive, and Hinata, being the naive person he was, fell for it instantly.

“I think so! It’s just... I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and how your lips felt. I hope I haven’t ruined our friendship but I’d— I’d really like it if we kissed again. I mean—”

The rest of his sentence was swallowed in Kageyama’s mouth as he eagerly placed his lips onto the small boy’s and kissed him deeply. The taste of tamago kake gohan and yakiniku sauce lingering on his tongue, trailing down his throat as he ate up Hinata’s little mewls and gasps.

He pulled back and watched dazedly as a string of saliva connected their mouths together. Hinata averted his eyes and rubbed his reddened lips hastily.

“I like you too,” Kageyama uttered and Hinata turned red and smiled sweetly.

“It’d be weird if you didn’t after that! I guess this means we’re dating?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama let slip a grin as his eyes softened. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

***

Dating for three months seemed unbelievable to Kageyama, and he never imagined he’d actually be able to hold the object of his affections so easily. It was too easy, and a small, dark, clustered part of his mind said Hinata wasn’t being honest with him— that he was egging him on like a _sick_ joke. Kageyama forcibly shoved the cruel idea away and refocused his gaze onto the sleeping male beside him.

They were at his place, with his parents gone for a business trip during the weekend, meaning Hinata could have a sleepover at his.

The small spiker mumbled in his sleep and turned away from Kageyama, his arms and legs outstretched as his top rode up his thin stomach. Kageyama was elated, giddy; like a high school girl who had just found out her crush liked her back. It was almost the same instance for Kageyama, yet these feelings of happiness didn’t just stem from reciprocation, but from ownership as well.

They had shared a few more kisses and groping in between their school life and their home life but it wasn’t enough for Kageyama. Hinata told him to take it slow, one time when the taller had pounced on the older boy and shoved his hand down his pants. Hinata’s squeaks and whines were music to his ears, the elegant strum of a harp that Kageyama wanted to be the musician of, to show off his virtuosity with talented plucks and trills resulting in the harmony of high pitched shrills and yells.

He had grasped Kageyama’s hand tightly, feverishly, as he tried to close his legs, pleading for Kageyama to stop. The younger male knew he wasn’t being truthful and only stroked him faster, his fingers flickering between his balls and his perineum before heading back up to his cock. “Ka— _ahn_  — Kageyama, w - wait! Don’t, hah, do - don’t touch there!” The blue-eyed male couldn’t contain it, of course, he couldn’t; not with Hinata spread out before him like a decadent treat, his sweat reminiscent of syrup that Kageyama glazes his pancakes with in the morning. He’d be sure to lick it all up.

“Gonna - gonna cum!”

He spurted all over Kageyama’s hand, and the boy lapped his juices up like a kitten. Hinata pinked and grabbed his wrist. “That’s dirty!” Kageyama only sucked up the rest of his liquid before planting his mouth onto Hinata’s, shoving his tongue and his cum down his throat. The smaller male made a noise of protest but it died down when Kageyama lifted his hands under his top and snubbed his perky nipples.

Their lips disconnected and Hinata pushed Kageyama back a bit, his hands leaving his sensitive nipples, before sitting up. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Why? You taste sweet.”

Hinata flinched. “B - but _I_  don’t want to taste myself.”

Kageyama snorted and nuzzled into Hinata’s neck. “Couldn’t help myself, you’re too cute.”

“When you say things like that, it makes me embarrassed..”

“Don’t be.” Kageyama gripped Hinata’s round cheeks in his palms and knocked his forehead against the smaller’s. “You’re amazing, so don’t think less of yourself or I’ll punch you.”

He was bluffing, and they both knew it.

Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “You’re so needy, it’s adorable for someone as sour as you. But next time, just... Just tell me if you want to do this sort of stuff. I mean, I’m not ready for anything more than w - what we just did, but I want to also give you pleasure too!”

Kageyama nodded and kissed Hinata again.

“Sure but we’re gonna have to go all the way someday.”

“Yeah, I know. I just want it to be special.”

Kageyama clung to the other’s back as he sniffed Hinata’s hair. He got caught up in his memories again. But it had been two weeks or so since they had last made out with each other. Hinata was more into the soft side of the relationship, he wanted cuddles and Eskimo kisses and hugs. Kageyama wanted to claim Hinata as his own, to make him beg for him, to devour him whole. It was infuriating but Kageyama had to respect his boyfriend’s wishes. Hinata had been so kind to him thus far.

He subconsciously slipped a hand down Hinata’s pants and stroked the soft skin of his inner thigh. Hinata was still fast asleep and Kageyama knew he was a heavy sleeper. Maybe if he just... Hinata wouldn’t know and Kageyama could let off some pent up steam. They could even stay in this position.

Hinata wouldn’t know. Kageyama took off Hinata’s shorts and boxers in one movement and pulled his cock out, pre-cum already forming droplets from the head. He guided his member in between the plump, smooth thighs of Hinata until slotting in place behind him, his cock nestled between delicate, small thighs. The friction was immense and Kageyama rutted against the sleeping boy, he bit all across his neck until purplish hickeys formed and his hunger had been satiated.

The small ginger whimpered in his sleep but Kageyama paid it no mind. The idiot was probably thinking about his volleyball getting taken away or Kageyama yelling at him for messing up a spike. Kageyama wanted to put it in, to wake Hinata up to the feeling of Kageyama’s cock being inside his tight heat but Hinata wouldn’t want that. He wanted their first time to be special.

As Kageyama came between Hinata’s thighs he slumped against the small boy. It wasn’t _enough_. His hunger had increased and he wanted to wrap himself around Hinata whole. He stopped himself by grabbing some tissues from the bedside drawer next to him and cleaning Hinata up.

He can wait. It won’t be hard. Hinata would want that.

***

Nishinoya seemed to be particularly taken by the ginger, as they were always seen with each other and spent most of their time encouraging the other and embarking on fantastical adventures only those both and Tanaka seem to understand. Kageyama didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way Nishinoya’s hand would trail down Hinata’s back. He didn’t like how Nishinoya would always seek Hinata out first. He didn’t like Nishinoya.

But he couldn’t do _anything_. Hinata wouldn’t want that.

So he stayed impassive and practised like usual. He would talk to Hinata afterwards when everyone was gone. He can’t hurt someone significant to their team so he’ll demand answers from his boyfriend. If Nishinoya was gone, half of the backbone of the team would vanish. Kageyama was ill-tempered, but he wasn’t a fool.

They were the last ones to finish getting dressed. Daichi had handed the keys over to Kageyama to lock up afterwards when they were done. It was his duty today, after all. This would aid in his talking to Hinata.

Hinata was talking to Nishinoya about a new game release or something. It was just simple pleasantries overlapping an ulterior motive, courtesy of Nishinoya. When Nishinoya had placed a hand on Hinata’s bare skin, though, was when Kageyama had lost it.

He controlled his breathing until everyone had left. He stayed silent amongst the excited chatters of his teammates. He listened for the calamity of footsteps to disperse. He waited until only Hinata was left. He locked the door carefully, humming in response to Hinata’s rambling. He waited.

And then he leapt.

Hinata’s front crashed against the lockers as his hair was pulled upwards, his figure on the tips of his toes as he gritted his teeth in pain.

“Ngh, Kageyama! What—!”

His breath hitched in his throat when Kageyama pulled his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. Kageyama wanted to wait, he wanted to respect Hinata’s ideas but he couldn’t. Not when this thought has plagued him for too long. He shoved his fingers in Hinata’s mouth and swirled the oncoming saliva onto them.

He knew Hinata didn’t want this, but he was going to make it enjoyable for him. Ignoring Hinata’s gurgled pleads, Kageyama took his fingers out when he felt they were sufficiently soaked and brought them to the older’s entrance. He squeezed the tip in before stilling, his ears responsive to any movement Hinata made. When Hinata only whined feebly, he continued driving his finger deeper into the ginger’s tight cavern.

“A - ah, no, no, Kageyama, _don’t_! Please, _please_ , uff, don’t, nh, d - don’t!”

Kageyama added another finger and continued to stretch Hinata out. He has presented the thought of fucking him raw but he wanted Hinata to understand who he belonged to, not to break him. When Hinata’s cries turned into moans, he realised he was pressing his prostate so he milked him further. Kageyama took his fingers out with a wet, lewd ’ _squelch_ ’ and replaced his fingers with his cock.

Hinata’s panic returned and he tried to get out of Kageyama’s embrace but Kageyama only bit Hinata’s neck harshly as he entered him fully. The boy screeched and Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth before pumping into the boy.

This was much better than he had anticipated. Hinata was so warm and tight and velvety and soft and Kageyama was certain he wouldn’t be able to not be in the boy for a long period of time. His walls stretched to accommodate him and welcomed him lavishly, with lust-filled squeezes around his cock.

“Do you like Nishinoya?” He grunted into the ginger’s ear, tonguing the fragile lobe as he curled his arms around the slighter male.

“Wh - what? No, I, ah, I do - nff - don’t! He’s a, aah, a friend!”

Hinata’s cries answered Kageyama and he felt himself slipping into the abyss of sweat-soaked pleasure and the scent of damp musk and cinnamon.

“You’re not gonna leave me, right?”

Hinata responded immediately in between moans and gasps, he said yes, that he’ll never leave Kageyama— that Kageyama was _the_ _one_  for him. He promised everything and anything and Kageyama could only fall deeper in love with the boy.

“I _won’t_ let you.”

Kageyama rode out Hinata’s orgasm when he felt him tightening up and pressed in further, _harder_ , imprinting the shape of his member into Hinata’s weakened body, who only trembled softly.

When Kageyama felt satisfied enough, he exited the smaller’s body, cum retreating with him. It was arousing and Kageyama felt his appetite grow, but he willed himself to stop. For Hinata’s sake. This is all for Hinata. Hinata wouldn’t want him to hurt him.

Hinata wouldn’t want this.

***

They hadn’t talked about that evening ever since, and Hinata had started avoiding Kageyama. When he’d catch the smaller male in the hallways, he would always turn on his heel and dash off. It was getting irritating and Kageyama’s anger only grew larger, like steam emitting from a kettle of boiling water. He was nearly at his losing point and when he was, he was going to seethe and screech and tear everything down that Hinata’s ever loved.

He couldn’t.

He’d give Hinata some time; wait for a bit, coax him into staying with him. _Anything_. But he wouldn’t hurt Hinata.

Hinata wouldn’t want that.

So he waited until he caught the redhead by himself after school and told him to walk with him. Hinata was ready to sprint but a toned hand affixing around his bicep kept him in place.

They walked in tandem and Kageyama scrutinised Hinata’s figure; the boy was directing his stare anywhere but him, his knuckles white from clasping his bike handles and his lips pursed into a sullen pout. He was cute and Kageyama wanted to swallow him whole.

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, which made the other turn his way and warily stare at him.

“You’re... what?”

Kageyama clucked his tongue. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, I shouldn’t have done that. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

He stepped in front of the other, locking him in place. “I’m just, I’m really sorry, Hinata. Forgive me.”

He felt the strings snap when Hinata let go of his bike and held onto him. The crash of the bike felt meagre in relation to the volcanic eruption of Kageyama’s emotions.

He cried into Hinata’s arms.

The smell of cookies and sunshine and home wafted around him and he shut his eyes, tears collapsing as he held Hinata. He shouldn’t have hurt Hinata. Hinata didn’t need that. Hinata was so good to him. Hinata gave him everything.

“I’m so _sorry_.”

Hinata forgave him that night, and Kageyama couldn’t be happier.

***

It was the early morning when Hinata came over to see Kageyama a week after he forgave him. He appeared with snacks and volleyball DVDs and a bright, serene smile plastered onto his face.

Kageyama welcomed him in and they both sat in his room eating a variety of snacks and watching different sets. It was tranquil and Kageyama couldn’t be happier.

His happiness faltered when Hinata didn’t sit close to him; for someone deemed emotionally affectionate almost 24/7, Hinata was the complete opposite right now. The taller male didn’t want to extend whatever this disagreement was between them, and so he shut the TV off.

Hinata’s chestnut-brown orbs questioned him, his small legs crossed, his body swamped in an oversized sweater and his hands reaching for the pile of snacks and he had to bite back a smile. Damn Hinata for being adorable all the time. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.  _Damn_ _him_.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Hinata shuffled awkwardly, his small hands fumbling with his drawstring shorts. “No, I just.. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Kageyama heard this line before: in stupid, meaningless shoujo mangas that the girls in his class tittered about. Hinata wasn’t— he _wouldn’t_ , would he?

“I’ve been thinking about us, you know - as a _couple_ , and I feel like it’s really one-sided. I thought about our kiss and the.. the stuff w - we did, and it’s just— different? I thought I had a crush on you or something since I’ve always looked up to you and you’re really handsome, too, so I thought there would be something but there’s nothing. I’m not, this isn’t me being mean, I don’t want to, really! I just feel like it’s better if we’re just friends.”

The redhead inched closer to Kageyama and peered up at him.

“Are you mad?”

“No,” Kageyama answered, a melancholic tone in his voice Hinata wouldn’t pinpoint, and he smiled up at Hinata. “I’m not mad, it’s okay. We can be friends, I don’t mind.”

Hinata brightened and Kageyama flinched involuntarily; he was staring at the largest burning star within the smallest body he knows - excluding Nishinoya, but he didn’t count as he was as significant as the debris crumbling off of a mere meteorite, he was _nothing_  - and Kageyama found himself thinking he was an astronaut and Hinata a planet, with him investigating the newly discovered nooks and crannies of the astronomical boy.

“What changed your mind? It sounds like you talked to someone.”

The small ginger swayed as he grinned at Kageyama. “I had some help from Kenma, he’s been giving me advice from the start.”

Kageyama felt the seed of a small hatchling called jealously breed within him. He calmed down, flattened his voice and washed away any irrational desires in his eyes. Hinata wouldn’t want that.

“Oh, really? Guess you like him a lot, huh?”

“Yeah! He’s really great and we hang out a lot. We were gonna go out this weekend since he’s coming over to visit which is really nice and thoughtful of him and we’re gonna play a bunch of games—“

He never got to finish his sentence.

***

 _Smack_.

_Thud._

_Crunch._

The small, measly, broken, defeated body of Hinata Shouyou lay on the floor of Kageyama’s plain bedroom. There was a large, gaping wound on his forehead from where Kageyama had struck Hinata with the ball pump. He was intending to blow a ball for them to play with, but Hinata had caught him off guard. It’s _always_ Hinata.

Kageyama crouched next to him and inspected the boy; he was breathing faintly, his shoulders shuddering with every heaving breath as he twitched every so often.

Kageyama could help him, he really could. He could keep Hinata in this very room and stage this all off as a sudden kidnapping of the older boy. He could, but he didn’t.

He swiped his fingers across Hinata’s jaw and bent his head to smell his bubblegum-scented locks. He must’ve used Natsu’s shampoo. “Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_ ,” the tall male repeated his name like a mantra as he took off Hinata’s clothes one item by one. He captured Hinata in his arms as he kissed him deeply, his tongue entering his moist cavern. 

The small boy was still struggling to breathe and as Kageyama entered him fully, his member stretching the other out as a crimson liquid dripped down his pale, shaking thighs, Kageyama thrusted and swallowed his last breath. Hinata was accepting him, embracing him — _becoming_ _his_. He’d stay with Hinata forever and ever. He’d be all his, in life and in death. 

He’d never let go of Hinata. Not now, not ever.

After all, Hinata would want this.


End file.
